Reverse Being Starflight
by Mlg Hurd
Summary: This is like my other story: Being Starflight, except it's in reverse, so it's a self insert, but the other person was inserted here. Meh, makes more sense if you read it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Author's note: well someone read my 'being starflight' story and asked me to do it in reverse with starflight in my body exploring Earth.**_

_**I thought this was an excellent idea so I made it.**_

I woke in a very strange situation, I was in a chair at a table and there were giant scavengers to both sides of me.

_CALM DOWN _I thought strongly, _SOMETHING IS VERY WRONG._

Then I saw my talons I emitted a squeak.

The scavenger to my left got up and moved away, then the scavenger to my right yelled.

"You're Thicc as a Frick!" He yelled

"What?" I asked confusedly

"Work on your chapter you Hobhulin" He said in a high voice

I then noticed a glowing panel in front of me and underneath it was another panel with random letters on it in no particular order.

I bumped one and suddenly it appeared on the glowing panel.

"Woah" I said impressed

"Welcome to the 2019th year after the beginning of the common era of man" The scavenger said in a voice of grandeur.

"Ummm can you please tell me what in three moons is going on here?" I said confusedly

"Oh I get it, this is a self-insert story" The scavenger realised

"What?" I was utterly confused by this.

"Who are you?" He asked in a questioning tone.

"Starflight" I answered unsteadily

"Oh that makes sense." He said

"So what happened?"I asked

"Your fricking mind has been moved to this fricking body" He answered nonchalantly

"What happened to pyrrhia?" I asked

"well you're not going back" he answered

I sighed and felt sadness creep through my body, then I saw him write down on his glowing panel _**Starflight is depressed because he ate too much Sunny flesh.**_

"What?!" I said

"Don't worry about it you Friggi' 'ob'ob" He said in a Lorxemgorb accent.

"Could you please talk normally!?" I asked frustrated

"Oof, gorbing MLG Hurd is Friggin' gone." He screeched in a voice that I couldn't describe, even if my life were to depend on it.

"I gorbing hate the friggoing yoister Skrupker that moistened it's skeet with MLG Hurd, oOf." He intoned. "Also Call me MLG LoRx" He added

_**Author's note: I honestly don't know what to say about this.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Author's note: Time for a new chapter of this thing, I haven't made it in a while, but here I go again, in this chapter MLG Lorx is going to go shoot up the school. (note: this is a recount of the day before we both went to the asylum, except MLG Hurd has been swapped with Starlight).**_

"Well, I'm about to go shoot up the school." MLG Lorx said.

"What?" I asked confusedly (I had a feeling I would be doing that a lot).

"Do you want first dibs on the lead?" MLG Lorx asked

"I'm just going to say no" I replied

MLG Lorx then pulled out two pieces of shiny metal.

"Behold my two submachine guns." said MLG Lorx as he pulled out two shiny T shaped pieces of metal.

MLG Lorx then walked out of the room, while concealing the "submachine guns" and into a larger library, then out a set of doors into a sea of asphalt, that was full of other scavengers.

Then a ringing sound went out across the entire area, the scavengers all started walking towards a large building that towered over the rest of the buildings.

Yet MLG Lorx did not move, he stayed there, out of direct line of sight, concealing his submachine guns, only when it seemed everyone had entered the building did he move.

A sound started playing it sounded like someone saying 'All the kids with the pumped up kicks, they better run, better run, outrun my gun.'.

Then an explosion shook the entire area, I almost fell over, MLG Lorx seemed unaffected, he walked in the building, I followed and witnessed him release a torrent of death from his submachine guns, mowing down those that had survived the explosion.

"OH YEAH!" He said in Kool Aid as he smashed a bit of debris out of the way.

He turned on his heel and strode out of the large building.

"I have an idea, I'm going to go annoy that frooker o' ae Eer o' yoiner grootmer, MLG Hurd." He said in a hobgoblish accent.

"E!" he shouted as he ripped a hole in the fabric of reality, and I found myself pulled in against my will.

_**And So our "heroes" venture forth to the realm of Wings of Fire where MLG Lorx will drag Starflight with him against his will.**_

For a while there was blinding light, but I was unable to close my eyes, or do anything for that matter but when it finally cleared I found myself on a soft couch alongside MLG Lorx, except we were both dragons now, and before us were 5 figures, they were scavengers that were somehow the size of us.

"You two have been found trying to move between realms without my permission, I would like to know why, make it quick you interrupted our watching of My Little Pony." The commanding figure in the centre said.

"Friggin brony shite!" shouted MLG Lorx

"Frock? Oh frick, it be the Lancaster Boomer." The commanding figure said back, suddenly less menacing.

"Fracc I do be vibing here now, oh yeah." MLG Lorx said in a Hobhulingobgrande accent

"Well let's sort getting you gorbloin settled."

_**Author's note: Well here you go, the thing nobody wanted, but the thing everybody needed.**_


End file.
